


Reunion.

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, sappy reunion fic, ultra sappy reunion fic, with a tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred and seventy-one, so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion.

Ichijou knows it's stupid, but he's started keeping a list of skills in a notebook on his desk at home. It's a small desk, in his small bedroom, and the notebook is even smaller (naturally - otherwise it would've been difficult to fit it inside the room, really). 

He's up to two hundred and seventy-one so far, and he frequently scratches his head at what must be on Godai's list. He's had enough trouble getting this far. His own includes such notable entries as 'tying shoelaces in the dark with one hand' and 'able to time boiled eggs perfectly without recourse to a stopwatch, clock, or any other time-measuring device'. 

He sighs, switches the light off, and climbs into bed. 

He doesn't expect. Expecting is dangerous, and implies a timeframe. He doesn't want to impose a deadline, even in the privacy of his own head. But what he does, is hope, because in spite of everything he's learned how to hope in the last year or so. 

The window's open.

He always sleeps with the window open, these days.

 

* * *

It's maybe three nights later that he wakes up in a crouch on top of the bed with his gun pointed at the window.

No - not at the window. At the person crouched in it, one hand on the frame, the other held up obediently. 

"You're trusting," he says with a sudden rush of relief. Safety on, back under the bed in the little pocket he'd sewn especially for it. 

"Of course I am, Ichijou-san," Godai says with surprise. 

* * *

Godai says many other things that night, as does Ichijou. 

"Welcome back," and "I'm fine," (that one was both of them). Also, other things that can be said with the lift of an eyebrow, the touch of a hand to a cheek. Things that don't need words.

Much later, there's also soft gasps, and a face buried in a shoulder, and strong arms. 

* * *

Ichijou doesn't expect Godai to stick around. He went through a lot, and Ichijou knows that he's got important people here. He will come back, but he can take his time about doing so permanently. 

It's still nice, though, when lips brush against his, and he smells breakfast. Eggs, a fruit platter (apple slices and two grapes making a face with ears and a big smile), and coffee. Godai's up on the windowsill again. 

"You should add 'gives excellent hugs' to your list," he says earnestly to Ichijou. Ichijou buries his face in his hands, but he knows his smile is visible on either side of his fingers. He's not sure if he's more embarrassed by the fact that Godai saw the list or by the fact that Godai wants him to add to it. 

"Er. Thank you."

Godai ducks through, and Ichijou sighs just a little. 

(But then Godai's head reappears. "And you should add that thing you do with your tongue. Two hundred and seventy-three!" 

Ichijou's pillow bounces off his forehead. Ah. Marksmanship. Two hundred and seventy- _four_.)


End file.
